


The Hammer's Coming Down

by reinadefuego



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Background Femslash, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 16:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: It was the knock on the door she was expecting, it just wasn't the right person on the other side.





	1. Chapter 1

"Gimme a sec, alright?" Elizabeth shouted to her flatmate when the knock at the door finally came that night, "don't bloody let her in yet!"

She grunted and managed to hook the last bra clasp before quickly tugging her shirt on. As far as having her brother's 'seconds' went, she didn't care — he had his own girl, and the woman standing on the other side of that door was just about the most perfect woman she'd ever laid eyes on.

Elizabeth pulled her hair up into a low ponytail and went to answer the door, giving her flatmate a thumbs up. The moment she opened it, her heart sank in her chest.

"Elizabeth Shaw?"

Long charcoal grey coat, dark skin, striped red tie, beard, gentle eyes, and a badge in hand — the man standing there definitely wasn't her date.

"Yeah, that's me."

"I'm DCI John Luther. Mind if I come in?"

"No. What's this about?"

"We need to talk, Elizabeth, in private."

"Fine. We can talk in the hallway. Is it my brothers?" Of course it would be. They were always ruining her life.

"No." He paused, as if trying to find the right words to use. "DSS Agent Riley Hicks had you down as her emergency contact . . . Miss Shaw, there was a plane crash in Spain. Agent Hicks didn't survive."

"She . . . " Elizabeth trailed off, throat drying up and tightening. "Uh, thank you, Detective, you can go."

"My number," he handed her a card, "for when you're ready to talk."


	2. Chapter 2

He walked away towards the bank of elevators, leaving her to process. She pocketed his card, wondering what he wanted to 'talk' about as she turned around.

"Lizzie?" her flatmate said and stepped out in the corridor, taking her hand and squeezing it gently. "What is it?"

"It's nothing, Mum, just . . . me date got cancelled. Something came up at her work."

Magdalene scoffed. The way her bottom lip quivered and the return of those lost kitten eyes said it all. After all these years, suddenly they were back where they'd started. "I ain't blind, and you're no good at lying. What happened?"

"It was a copper. There was a plane crash in Spain, dunno why she was there when she was assigned to Moscow, but," she forced the words out and squeezed her mum's hand tighter, tried to control herself before the tears took over, "he said Riley's dead."

"C'mere, love, s'alright, I got you," Mags murmured, pulling her into a hug. "Come sit down and I'll make you a cuppa."

She let herself be guided inside, staring at the floor and praying this was all a bad dream. When the mug was eased into her grip, Elizabeth knew it was anything but.

"How about we stay in tonight? Watch Calendar Girls, and you can tell me all about Riley." All she had was a name; Lizzie would provide the details. A nagging feeling something else was wrong lingered, but Magdalene ignored it. "Was she a blonde?"

"Nah, brunette actually."


End file.
